A Silent Love
by briancaprovoid
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagura's wedding, and what their relationship would be like, if she had survived. One-shot.


Sesshomaru's love for Kagura was a different type of love, more subtle and quiet. He didn't hold her hand, or hug her, or kiss her. Hell, he didn't even smile at her, but Kagura knows Sesshomaru loves her.

It was the way his gaze lingered on her, or the way his lips may slightly curl whenever she's around. He never shouted his love for her to all the heavens to hear, but she heard it all the same. Sometimes you don't have to say, you love a person, to truly love them.

He had saved her from death, gave her her freedom, and filled her with happiness. Kagura never thought she was whole, she always thought that she would never be whole until she got her heart back. But even after Naraku's defeat, even after she was free, something was missing.

That something was love.

She didn't realize it was missing, until Sesshomaru's lips came into contact with her own. The kiss was quick and soft, but Kagura nearly fainted. She always had control of her emotions unless she was angry, but at that moment, Kagura blushed so hard she couldn't look Sesshomaru in the face. He acted like he didn't see her but his eyes softened, if only for a moment, before they went back to regular.

Over time her and Sesshomaru became closer. Some of the best moments they had together was filled with absolute silence. Sesshomaru would stand on the edge of a cliff, not saying a word, and Kagura would come and stand beside him.

She felt the breeze rubbing against her and smiled. Sesshomaru would not smile, but as he turned away, his hand would rub against hers. Their skin touching and joy flowing into both of them.

Their love was a silent one, but the night they mated, was anything but silent. She had always seen Sesshomaru calm and collected but that night, he was a different man or shall she say, beast.

They were back at his elaborate grand castle and were in his large spacious bedroom. They had gotten married earlier that day in a lavish celebration. There was decorations of white and yellow, along with Kagura's favorite color, red. She had worn a red and white kimono that went perfect with her eyes, but what really excited her, was the huge ruby necklace Sesshomaru had gifted her with.

As she was walking down the isle, she could barely contain herself. Tears were in her eyes and it took all of her will power not to let them fall. She had went from a slave, to a lady, but the moment she saw Sesshomaru standing at the end of the isle, she couldn't control herself anymore. Tears streamed down her face at her savior, ruining all of the makeup the handmaidens had applied earlier, but she didn't care. As she reached him, he took her hand in his, and kissed her on the cheek.

The priest said the words that would bind them forever, and she turned to Sesshomaru. She looked up into his face, and locked onto his golden eyes staring back at her. As she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, more tears began to fall, even harder than before, and Kagura in that moment, truly wished it could last forever.

As the newlyweds broke away, the guests began clapping and Sesshomaru scooped his bride up into his arms, and carried her over to the high table, where the lord and lady would sit and enjoy the feast and receive gifts.

The feast had enough food to feed everybody in the West twice, and the guests gifted Kagura with gifts upon gifts. She received everything from kimono's to jewelry. Sesshomaru had told her that she was going to drown in gifts and he taught her how to properly respond to each person.

After the feast was over, it was now time for the bedding in order to consummate their love. Sesshomaru removed the red kimono slowly, but before it was completely off of her, he looked at her, questioningly. She nodded her head and he slid the silk off of her, revealing her naked body.

Her skin got goose bumps from the wind of the open window, and her pink rosy nipples got hard. He removed her bun, allowing her black hair to flow down her back. He ran his fingertips through it, his claws gently scrapping over the spider mark on her back.

He moved his face closer to her shoulder and she thought he was about to kiss it, when she suddenly felt his sharp teeth into her neck. She screamed and tried to push him off, but he wrapped his arms around her, stopping her fight, and continued biting. She felt him sucking her blood, and as she was about to lose consciousness, he let her go.

Unsteady on her feet, she nearly fell down until Sesshomaru grabbed her upper arm, bringing her into his chest. She turned and looked at him, and her eyes widened in absolute shock.

The markings on his face grew jagged and his eyes were as blue as the sea. The color surrounding his eyes were a shade of red the rivaled her own orbs. His teeth, that were larger now, had her blood dripping from them and down his chest.

He gripped her forearms tightly and brought his lips down onto hers, in a brutal kiss that left Kagura gasping for air and made her lips bleed.

He then shoved her back onto the soft bed covered in furs and lifted her legs toward the sky.

"Wait!" She said. She sat up and gently caressed his cheek. "This night, the night our love becomes one, I would like to make love under the skies." She smiled then. "I want the moon itself to look down upon us, as we physically share our love."

He nodded and lifted her up and carried her to the balcony, where the sky and the stars could shine down on them. He gently placed her on the ground, on all fours, before disrobing himself. He brought her back into him and she could feel his hardness, before he urgently brought her hand down on her back, pushing her to the floor.

He spread her legs wide and in seconds, mounted her. He pushed his whole length into her and heard her tense up.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried, her virginity breaking.

He didn't respond, but instead, dipped his fingers down to taste her sweet blood of purity. He brought his fingers to his mouth and savored the flavor, the oh so sweet flavor. He began moving his hips again, except this time, he went a little harder and a little deeper.

He was trying to go as deeply as possible, so he could get her with child. His member pushed past her walls and finally, into the deep chambers of her womb, where his child would come to life.

She was underneath him, panting, feeling the heat of his manhood enter her womb, and sending a completely different feeling into her. It was a warmth she had never felt before. A deep bond was being formed between the two, and from it, a life would blossom. The thought brought tears to her eyes. Kagura would always remember this moment.

She felt him grow larger inside of her and despite the pain, she smiled. His cock was growing bigger and full of strong seed that would create their child.

She began crying tears of joy as his thrusts got deeper and more frantic. The pleasure was building and she was close to exploding. Her hands could no longer sustain her body, and she fell head first into the sheets, but Sesshomaru didn't stop. He instead, laid down on her back, his head by her neck, and as the orgasm was taking over her, he bit down into her shoulder again.

The pain only heightened her pleasure, as evident by the ear piercing scream she let out, breaking the silence of the night. Sesshomaru was still going though, his orgasm hadn't been achieved yet. His mouth was full of Kagura's blood, but he wouldn't let her go, not until he finished.

As his cock swelled with his juices, he could feel his knot forming, and he let go of Kagura's shoulder, before slamming his hips against hers, one last time. The knot grew to an incredible length, and spilled his seed into her awaiting womb, without one drop going to waste.

He then flipped them both over, so that they were both laying on their side, still connected to each other, still creating their babies. He could smell her tears and he hugged her even tighter.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, thank you so much." She whispered, still weeping. "You made me experience the true joy of life. Of being in love, of being free, of being a mother." Her sobs caught in her throat at the mother part, but she continued. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

For the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru smiled. It was a true smile, not the smile that graces his face when he kills an enemy, not even the smile he had when he killed Naraku. But a smile of love and warmth.

"I am fond of you as well, Kagura." He said. She knew that was the closest he would ever get to saying I love you, but inside her heart, she knew he loved her.

Sesshomaru didn't have to express his love with words, or flowers, or gifts. He didn't have to say it a million times for Kagura to believe him. Their love was a silent one, but it was as true as love could get.

**So I tried writing a Kagura / Sesshomaru love story as close to the characters as I could get. In a lot of other fics, people have Sesshomaru acting like a teenage girl in love, but I don't think he would ever say I love you. I think if he was to love, it would be a silent and subtle love, just like he is with Rin. ****He never says I love you, but we all know he loves her as a daughter. **


End file.
